Let's Do It
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: It seemed like a normal, Saturday afternoon. That is until Percy spoke. "Let's get married." Percabeth one-shot.


It was just a normal Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Percy and Annabeth lay on the couch - his head in her lap - in Percy's living room watching 'A Bug's Life.' Everything seemed normal.

That is until Percy decided to speak. "Let's get married."

That was all he said. No explanation. No big, giant declaration of his love. He didn't get down on his knee or bring out a sparkly ring. Just those three simple words; none more than two syllables long. Annabeth almost thought she misheard him.

She stopped twirling his hair around her middle finger and stared down at him. He stared back at her patiently, waiting for his answer.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered.

"Let's get married," Percy repeated. Yep. She heard him right the first time. He just asked her to marry him. Well, not _asked_ exactly. More like stated or declared.

She gazed at him some more in silence. The movie played on in the background, no longer the center of attention.

"So?" he asked. Percy only had so much patience.

"Um . . . No." She shook her head hesitantly and stared back at the movie, avoiding his eyes. She felt him sit up next to her.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Why not?"

Annabeth looked over at him quickly and immediately regretted it. The hurt on his face was obvious, making her feel terribly guilty. "It's just . . . You can't be serious. Can you?" She looked around nervously, as if checking if anyone was around.

"I'm completely serious," he said, grabbing her hands and holding them gently. "I wanna marry you, Annabeth."

"Am I on Punk'd or something?" she asked.

Percy sighed in slight frustration. "I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Then why not get married?"

She stared at him as if he were crazy. "Maybe because we're only 17. Is it even legal for us to get married?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You're the smart one." Rolling her eyes, Annabeth thumped him lightly on the back of the head. "And if not," he continued, "we can go to Anesthesia-"

"You mean Indonesia? Anesthesia's the stuff you take at the doctor's that puts you to sleep," Annabeth corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever. We can go some place like that where everyone gets married at, like, 12. If we lived there, we actually would've been married the day we met." Percy nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his lips.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers and sighed. "The average age for people of Indonesia to get married is 21, actually. Besides, we aren't moving to Indonesia or anywhere for that matter. We aren't getting married." She saw the look on his face visibly deflate. "Not yet, at least," she added timidly, biting her lip in the process.

"Say it is legal for us to get married here. Then what?"

"Then it's still a no."

"But why?" Why did he always have to be so freaking persistent?

"We've only been going out about a year now, Percy. Don't you think this is a bit too soon? We haven't even . . . you know." She motioned with her hands, hoping he understood.

He actually seemed a bit shocked by her words. "I-I didn't know you wanted to. We can, if you'd like. Right now."

"No! That-That's okay. Your mom'll be home soon, anyways. So . . . It's fine."

"Right." They sat in silence, - the movie playing on in the background - trying to look at anything but each other.

"So," Percy said, breaking the awkward quiet. "Say we did . . . it. It doesn't have to be today or nothing, just some time in the near future. Then what would you say?"

Annabeth looked back over at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Percy," she whispered. Caressing his cheek, she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him softly. "Maybe next year," she muttered against his lips. She turned around to face the TV and snuggled into his side. As he kissed the top of her head, she could've sworn she felt him smile just a little bit.

* * *

So this is just a little, cheesy, simple, fluffy, pathetic, useless fic that came to me. I don't really know if I like it all that much, actually. I didn't even send it to my beta cuz I was slightly embarassed. It's just been so long since I've written a Percabeth fic and percabth777 has been begging me to write one for a while, so here ya go! I hope you kinda liked it!

I don't own anything!

:) Jordan


End file.
